Possession
by SasukeHatake
Summary: After a night out with their friends, Makoto gets jealous of a certain red head flirting with what is his.


So I wrote this a while ago and didn't realize it, I don't own anything

* * *

The two had just walked into their shared apartment when Haru looks at the other in question. "You've been acting weird tonight. What's been bothering you, Makoto?" Haruka asks his lover.

At that the other looks up and stares into Haruka's blue eyes, his own slightly darker, his pupils taking over half of his eyes as he looks at his him. He walks over to the black haired male and presses him against their front door and leans in to speak into his ear.

"You were flirting with Rin tonight. It made me so mad to see him flirt with what is _mine."_ He licks a stripe down the side of the others neck, making him shiver. Makoto sucks at the other male's pulse point.

"Rin could never make you feel the way that I do. He could never touch you and make you moan the way that I do. He'd never make love to you the way that I do, Haru. Do you need me to show you? Show you just how good I make you feel?" The shorter male blushes and can feel his arousal grow with every word that the taller man is saying to him.

Makoto takes Haruka's hand and quickly drags him into their bed room. He shoves the other onto the bed, still being careful enough to not hurt him in the process. Haruka shifts up slightly onto his elbow and watches the larger male who is currently standing above him.

"Take off your clothes." He says in a deeper tone than usual. Haruka obeys his lovers command and proceeds to take off his clothes so that he is left stark naked In front of his lover. Makoto continues to stand in front of the naked man and smirks down at him. He suddenly moves so that he is on top of him and leans his head down so that he can kiss his neck once more.

"So perfect, Haru. Listening to everything that I say, doing as I ask of you. Rin couldn't make you behave this way. He couldn't make you submit with a simple sentence, could he?" He purrs into the smaller man's ear. The larger male cups the others face and brings him closer. Haruka looks at him passionately and softly presses his lips onto the others lips.

Makoto makes a low noise in the back of his throat and pressed his lips back with more force. Haruka slightly parts his lips in order to let the other's tongue slide against his. Makoto easily takes the invitation and lets his tongue slide alongside his lover's. Haruka whimpers and wraps his arms around his lover's broad shoulders, kneading the heels of his hands into them. Makoto smirks in satisfaction and continues to kiss the other, only breaking apart to take off his own shirt.

He reaches over to their bedside table and grabs a bottle of lube and uncaps the top. He hands the bottle to Haruka. "I want to watch you finger yourself. Prepare yourself for me while I watch. I want to see you come undone for me."

Haruka feels himself blush. It's so uncommon for his lover to speak this way. It's so different from their usual vanilla sex life, which makes Haruka even more aroused. After coming back from his thoughts Haru does as he was told and applies the lube to his fingers and starts to press into himself. He softly whimpers and let's himself fall into the pleasure. He presses another finger into himself and slightly rocks himself onto his fingers, small moans erupting from his mouth without his knowledge.

He was so completely lost in pleasuring himself that he doesn't realize what was going on around him until Makoto starts to speak again. "So beautiful Haru-chan. So hot like this, preparing yourself for me, moaning so wantonly just for me. Doing so well Haru, you're so good for me."

Haruka is getting closer and closer to his orgasm. He deems himself ready and pulls his fingers out and stares up at Makoto shyly. "Inside." He gives the simple command and brings his legs up so that they are closer to his chest, inviting Makoto to enter him.

Makoto grins and holds the underside of the smaller male's knees. He lubricates his member and proceeds to push in quickly. Haruka loudly moans and covers his mouth to hide any others that are threatening to spill out of him. Makoto begins to thrust into him, building up a steady and fast pace while he swats away the others hand.

"Don't. I want to hear every whimper and moan that passes through your lips." Haru moans at the others lust-filled voice combined with the pleasurable rough thrusts. Makoto is pleased with this and moves Haruka's legs so that they are now rested on his shoulders.

The new angle makes Makoto's erection hit Haruka's prostate with every thrust the pleasure making his head spin. He doesn't even try to hold back his moans anymore and lets the slightly higher pitched squeaks and mewls echo thorough the room. He can feel his orgasm slowly approaching; he knows that Makoto is close too. The other is beginning to thrust with jerky motions and low grunts.

Haru shakily presses his hand onto Makoto's chest. Makoto slowly stops his thrusts and looks into his lover's eyes. Haruka looks up and lets a sigh pass through his lips; "I want to ride you."

Makoto is surprised by the request but complies and pulls out of Haruka while he lies on his back. Haruka climbs on top of him and slides down onto the others cock. He lets himself stay fully seated on the others dick and begins to lift himself up, fucking himself on his lover's dick quickly while moans spill from his mouth. He shifts himself so that he can move faster, sending Makoto's thrusts straight into his prostate.

Haruka almost screams at the sensation and moves himself faster. Makoto travels his hands to Haruka's hips and gets him to move slightly faster. He then shifts onto his elbows so that he can meet Haruka's movements. They are both reaching climax, Makoto begins to thrust inside of Haru with a rough pace making Haruka's mouth fall open with loud whimpers and moans coming out in a constant stream.

"M-Makoto, keep going, so c-close" Haruka says, his voice being shaken by the rough and intense movements.

Makoto just continues to keep his pace while groaning as well. "Me too, so tight, Haru-chan, so good"

Haruka's mouth remains open with now little to no noise; eyes squeezed shut and a look of pure pleasure consuming his face, signaling his climax. His cock erupts with short streams of white fluid streaking Makoto's chest; a loud moan escapes his mouth without him realizing it. Makoto comes just as quickly. He comes with three harsh thrusts inside his lover, the other's walls clenching around him making the suffocating heat around him feel even more amazing, pushing him over the edge. Just like that, he comes inside of the other, both feeling hot and sweaty in the best way possible.

They come down from their highs; Haruka lifting himself off of Makoto's now flaccid to lie beside him. He looks up to the other and speaks quietly.

"I never thought you would be the possessive type..." Makoto looks down at him and gives him a small half smile.

"I didn't think I was either to be honest. I just felt so angry seeing you with Rin like that… I'm sorry if I hurt you." His half smile turns into a small frown. Haruka moves his hand to go through the others hair and shakes his head softly.

"I didn't say that I didn't enjoy it…" He says softly and avoids Makoto's eyes. At this Makoto begins to smile and he turns so that he can hug his lover and pulls the covers over them.

"Let's sleep." He says with a happy tone. Haru grunts softly in response and shuts his eyes before falling into a comfortable sleep with his love.


End file.
